Quería amarla
by Shouko-Marigold
Summary: Eres la niña que conocí en Osaka. Te terminé de conocer cuando ya no estabas aquí. Regresaste y aclaramos todo. Ahora no hay más que hacer, el final de esta historia...


**Hello! Otra vez por acá, otra vez pasó el barco, tren, avión o lo que sea de la inspiración y no aguanté las ganas de escribir este fic. Si tiene tiempo, dense una vuelta y si tienen todavía más tiempo dejen un review porfa. Ya pronto subiré la continuación de "Donde se juntan las espinas" pero mientras les dejo éste. Inazuma Eleven le pertenece a Level-5, si fuera mío Matsuno y Handa saldrían más en la serie.**

Nunca sabré si fueron tus ojos de marfil, tu sonrisa de porcelana o tu rostro de turrón. El olor a violetas que desprendía tu cabello todo el día o simplemente tu manera de comportarte. Toda una revolucionaria pero sin perder la ternura de todo tu ser. No sé cuál de todas tus incomparables virtudes fueron las que me enamoraron. Quién no se reiría ante esa declaración. Provoca enojo, yo mejor que nadie lo sé. Me enojé conmigo mismo por el estúpido "¿Qué dirán?" Pero ahora no me importa:

Te he amado desde que te vi aquel día en Osaka.

Traté de ser distante pero tus ojos eran los imanes que no dejaron que me aparatara. En el juego que tuvimos contra tu equipo, fue la primera vez que quería que mi equipo perdiera para poder quedarme a tu lado, y sonará algo apresurado pero miles de veces se me ha cruzado por la cabeza casarme contigo. Vestida de blanco, con el pelo suelto. Yo más impaciente que nadie esperándote en el altar y darnos el sí, desafiando las leyes de la vida porque dudo que hasta la mismísima muerte logre separarme de ti.

Habrá muchos que piensen que después de esto ¿Por qué no estamos juntos? Porque en ese tiempo le pertenecías a alguien más.

Sobre las llamas él te llevaría sobre tu espalda, yo por miedo sólo velaba por tu bien sabiendo que yo podría llevarte sobre un barco a prueba de cualquier peligro.

Lo que daría por tener tu respiración en una caja que nunca se apagara, ni Vivaldi con todas sus obras musicales se le compararía. Ponerle tu nombre a una estrella tampoco me sorprendería, mereces más que eso. Mis ojos sólo pueden proyectar una sola cosa: Todo de ti. La perfección no existe pero estoy totalmente seguro que eres lo más cercano a ella. No aceptaba ni renegaba tus abrazos, era una faceta de "Ya que. Estoy acostumbrado" Pero nunca logré acoplarme a esa sensación tan gratificante al sentirte cerca de mí.

Eras todo en mí: mi genero de música… sin duda tu voz. Mi momento favorito, el anochecer. Ahí podía ver por largo rato tu piel en el cielo y tus ojos en las estrellas. El brillo de la luna en tu sonrisa y en cada acción que realizabas. Mejor que un ángel guardián y una princesa de cuento eres. Mejor que una leyenda, tú sí estas aquí y eso es lo que más interesa.

Jamás olvidaré aquel día, el día más miserable y el que me convirtió en total patán.

"Ichinose, ven un momento por favor" Eso fue lo que me dijo y por favor, es difícil desconfiar de _ella ._¿Qué podría ser? Algún asunto de los próximos partidos o algo por el estilo. Se detuvo, y volteo su mirada hacia mí, unos ojos serios pero algo tramaba. Traté de hacerla hablar pronto para regresar contigo a la fiesta de graduación de la Secundaria Raimon. Todavía no formalizábamos nada… todavía ya que aquella noche planeaba decirte que eras en la única persona en quien pensaba. Pero esa persona esperó el momento, el minuto exacto en la que tú ibas caminando por el jardín y nos viste. No sé en qué maldito segundo me tomo brutalmente de los hombros y obligó a mis labios a aprisionarse con los suyos. Me llegó un enojo de los mil demonios no solo porque me había robado mi primer beso que se suponía lo compartiría contigo sino porque no era difícil adivinar que estaba planeado. Se me rompió el corazón al verte correr alejándote de ahí pero no fui tras de ti.

-¡¿SE PUEDE SABER POR QUÉ HICISTE ESO…FUYUKA?

-¡Por favor! TODOS saben que no la quieres, que te hostiga y no la ves mas que una compañera de equipo…muy débil por cierto.- Nadie podría decir eso de ti a menos que fuera el o la mayor idiota de la tierra.

-¡A TI TE VIENE VALIENDO LO QUE SIENTO POR ELLA!...Además, qué puede saber alguien que nunca va a ser amada ni con un amarre de brujería.-La ofendí pero no me importo, al igual que a ella no le importó dañarte. Lo mismo lo había hecho con Goenji, con Endo, Kido y hasta con Domon, con varios del equipo. Nunca imaginé que me podría pensar lo cuál fue algo tonto, tampoco pensé que me podría enamorar de una manera tan intensa, y aquí me ves, queriéndote hasta enloquecer. Nadie te vio desde que saliste corriendo pero pensé que podía solucionarlo sólo con el corazón en la mano como disculpa. Hasta que te vi en la puerta del edificio de entrenamiento, con una maleta y un boleto de regreso a Osaka.

El tiempo pasó y regresaste…con alguien a tu lado. Un buen chico incapaz de lastimarte como lo hice yo. Inteligente, hábil y sensible. Pasaron cinco meses y parecían la pareja perfecta, sin contar con que tres días después hablaron de su rompimiento. Según decían, su relación era más de amigos y tu amor estaba puesto en alguien más. No perdí mi oportunidad.

-No creo que estés hablando enserio.

-Sólo escucha…Cierra los ojos.

-Pero.

-Por favor.- Me hiciste caso, ambos cerramos los ojos, tomé tu mano y la apoyé en mi corazón.

-Dime qué ves.

-Pues…nada. Todo está oscuro.

-Mi vida ha sido así desde que te fuiste. Oscura y sin un camino, eras mi luz y yo fui el causante de que esa luz se apagara. Y lo siento mucho. Ahora dime qué sientes.

-…Tu corazón. Late muy fuerte.

-Así he vivido desde tu partida. Encerrado en mi oscuridad y con el corazón alborotado. Es como mi respirador, necesito tener esos latidos al imaginar que estás junto a mí. Que nunca te fuiste.- Después de eso, te expliqué lo que pasó ese día en la fiesta. Me creíste, me diste toda tu confianza y yo prometí cuidarte siempre. Pero no me sentía completo sólo diciéndotelo a ti.

-Ichinose Kazuya, ¿Aceptas a Rika Urabe para respetarla, quererla y protegerla sin importar las dificultades de cada día. En la salud y en la enfermedad. En las alegría y penurias por el resto de tus días?

-Sí. Acepto.- Ni loco diría que no.

-Y tú, Rika Urabe, ¿Aceptas a Ichinose Kazuya para respetarlo, quererlo y protegerlo sin importar las dificultades de cada día. En la salud y en la enfermedad. En las alegría y penurias por el resto de tus días?

-Acepto.- Te veías tan linda con tu vestido, con un velo de novia. Todos nuestros conocidos celebrando con nosotros ese día tan importante. Nuestro día de unión. Las damas de honor obvio tenían que ser las ayudantes del equipo. Protegerte, esa fue una promesa que te hice a ti y ahora a todo lo que mandaba al mundo. Ocho años han pasado desde que te conocí, ahora ambos tenemos 22. Ambos estamos grandes para saber acerca de lo que siente el uno por el otro. Fuimos a la fiesta, tuvimos nuestra canción y nos fuimos de luna de miel a Hawaii, el lugar que un día me dijiste que soñabas para un viaje de bodas. Compramos una casa con un enorme jardín y quién me viera con un delantal, también tenemos nuestro propio local de okonomiyakis. Ahora estás dormida, la mudanza te dejó exhausta. Yo me quedo despierto mirándote y velando tu sueño, por si tienes pesadillas ir y defenderte las veces que sean necesarias. La pequeña niña que conocí cuando apenas tenía catorce años, ahora mi esposa pero no por eso dejaste atrás la inocencia y la ternura con la que siempre cargabas. No me puedo quejar de nada pero siempre me repito…

Quería amarla…

…Y no hice sólo eso, te entregué mi vida. Y sé que no estará más a salvo que en tus manos…

…. Mi _**querida**_ Rika-chan.

**Ojalá que no haya quedado mal. Aclaro: En la historia se ve que Fuyuka es como la mala del cuento, eso no tiene nada que ver con que la odie (es que de verdad no me cae bien), tenia que buscar una villana, perdón a sus fans. Y el tipo con el que regresó Rika no es de Inazuma, es alguien "X" o si quieren pensar que es alguien del anime, esta bien. Me voy pero pronto estaré de regreso…espero. Paz.**


End file.
